


Sea Sick

by thestarkbitchtumblr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, Gendrya - Freeform, I also refuse to believe that Arya wouldn’t build a new pack like Nymeria, Post Finale, So here’s my take on what happened post finale, they didn’t show where gendry ended up so this is my canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarkbitchtumblr/pseuds/thestarkbitchtumblr
Summary: A little fix-it fic to heal my aching gendrya shipper heart. They didn’t show where Gendry ended up, so I’m choosing to believe that he was on that ship with her. This will be the first installment of a series that I’m sure will have many works





	Sea Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Assuming that Gendry was on that ship with her:)

Arya stood on the bow of the ship, eyes shut, breathing in the scent of the saltwater as her ship cut through the waves of the vast, unmarked ocean. They had been at sea for two weeks, and she had yet to become accustomed to the thrill of exploration, going to discover the vast unknown. She opened her eyes, and looked around, looking for him. A smile played on her lips as she turned and began to head down below to the cabin that they shared beneath the main deck. Gendry was sat on their bed, a bucket between his feet, looking as if he were trying hard not to vomit when she closed the door behind her. Arya smiled as she sat down beside him and began to run circles into his back.

“I never picked you as one for sea sickness.” She joked as her husband looked up at her without amusement.

“I’ve never been on a proper ship before, and to be fully honest, I think I had the right idea.” He mumbled, and Arya giggled as she continued to rub a gentle hand up and down his back.

“You’d think that of the two of us, I’d be the one getting sick.” She said, muttering the joke, fighting back the smile that threatened to give it away right then. Arya knew that her husband wouldn’t understand what she was alluding to, not just yet.

“Why would you be getting sick? You’ve travelled across the Narrow Sea at least twice, I’ve only ever taken a week to row from Dragonstone to King’s Landing.” He said, almost complaining. She then slid her hand from his back as she took his left hand in both of hers.

“Women in my condition tend to get ill early on.” Her voice was just above a whisper, unable to project anymore without revealing herself.

“In your condition? What does that mean?” Gendry asked, now clearly concerned for his wife’s wellbeing. Arya took his other hand in her own and shifted slightly so she could face him better.

“Between the two of us, we’ve seen more destruction and death than anyone should ever have to. But there is an old saying, that with death, there comes new life.” On the words _new life_ , Arya moved Gendry’s hands to the slight swell of her belly, grinning as she looked upon his face as the realization hit him.

“You’re pregnant,” He breathed, a smile of absolute adoration breaking across his face. The two lovers kissed, their lips moving against one another softly as they dared to dream of a happier future.

They had been married in a hurried ceremony in a small sept in Lannisport, where their ship had departed. He had asked if she was sure that she didn’t want a traditional Northern wedding, but she insisted that she didn’t care. It seemed to them that the wedding couldn’t matter less, as long as by the end of the day they were married. Their future was uncertain, their destination unclear, their lives without structure, but Arya and Gendry of the Western Seas wouldn’t have had it any other way, for they had each other and this new life, and that alone was worth all the suffering of their pasts.


End file.
